films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Express Coming Through
'Express Coming Through '''is the third episode of the sixteenth season and the three hundred and seventy-first episode of the series. In this episode, Dowager Hatt is having a party for some very important visitors. Plot Dowager Hatt is planning a "Welcome to Sodor" party at Knapford for some very important visitors from the Mainland. The station is being decorated and undergoing a thorough clean before the party. Both Thomas and Gordon think they will be chosen to carry the important visitors. They set off to the docks where the important visitors had arrived. The Fat Controller gives Thomas the job of taking the visitors on a tour of the Island before taking them to the party, much to Gordon's surprise. The Fat Controller tells Gordon to go to Misty Island to collect some Jobi wood as he needs a very strong engine for that job. Gordon is fairly happy at being called a very strong engine in front of the important visitors. After the Fat Controller leaves, Thomas asks Dowager Hatt if she and the visitors want to travel in the express coaches. Dowager Hatt accepts the offer, but Gordon scoffs; he thinks Thomas is not strong enough to haul the heavy express. Thomas realises that the express is heavier than he imagined as he pulls into the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. Rocky, Harold, Captain, and Butch are surprised to see Thomas with the express. Rocky asks if the express is too heavy, but Thomas assures Rocky that he can pull the express easily. Then Gordon emerges from the Misty Island Tunnel with the Jobi wood just in time to hear Thomas declare: "Express Coming Through!" Gordon groans as Thomas chuffs on to the next stop in his tour. On the way, Thomas admits to himself that the express is too heavy for him, but he has an idea. He decides to leave some of the visitors at various sights of Sodor to lighten the load. First he drops off a few of the visitors at the Slate Quarry. The visitors do not think the quarry is a very special site, but Thomas was pleased. He is sure that Gordon would not visit the quarry. This is important because Thomas does not want Gordon to know that he was right about the express being too heavy for the little tank engine. Meanwhile, the Dowager is unaware that some of her visitors are missing; she is too busy enjoying the cake in the buffet car. She was also unaware that Thomas was still struggling with the express. Soon Thomas arrives at a cow field where he drops off even more visitors. He leaves the visitors and heads to Knapford. At Knapford, the other engines are waiting for the party to begin and the Fat Controller is very surprised to see Thomas with the express. Dowager Hatt steps onto the platform and thanks Thomas. Her mood soon changes when she finds out that Thomas has dropped her visitors off all round the Island. Thomas is forced to admit in front of everyone that he cannot pull the express and explains the logic behind his plan. Dowager Hatt demands that Thomas do something. Thomas asks Gordon to pick up the important visitors as he is the strongest and fastest engine. Later Dowager Hatt welcomes all of the visitors to her party, but the Fat Controller is concerned about the lack of balloons. Thomas tells the Fat Controller that the balloons for the party are still at the docks and offers to collect them. When he arrives back, the party is soon being enjoyed by everyone. The Fat Controller welcomes the visitors to Sodor and declares that some of his engines are strong and some are fast, but every one of them is really useful. Characters *Thomas *Gordon *Rocky *Sir Topham Hatt *Dowager Hatt *Percy (''does not speak) *Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) *Harold (does not speak) *Butch (does not speak) *Captain (does not speak) *Edward (cameo) *Henry (cameo) *James (cameo) *Toby (cameo) *Emily (cameo) *Hiro (cameo) *Scruff (cameo) *Lady Hatt (cameo) *The Mayor of Sodor (cameo) *The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (cameo) *Mr. Percival (cameo) *Some Brass Band Members (cameo) *The Engineer (cameo) *The Photographer (cameo) *The Bargeman (cameo) *The Teacher (cameo) *The Bird Watcher (cameo) *The Railway Inspector (cameo) *The Railway Coal Inspector (cameo) *Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) *The Knapford Stationmaster (cameo) Locations *Knapford *Sodor Search and Rescue Centre *Castle Loch *Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm *Farmer Trotter's Field *The Fishing Village *Brendam Docks *Sodor Slate Quarry *Misty Island Tunnel *Misty Island (mentioned) Gallery ExpressComingThroughtitlecard.png|Title card ExpressComingThroughNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card ExpressComingThroughRussiantitlecard.jpeg|Russian title card ExpressComingThrough.PNG ExpressComingThrough1.png ExpressComingThrough2.png ExpressComingThrough3.png ExpressComingThrough4.png ExpressComingThrough5.png ExpressComingThrough6.png ExpressComingThrough7.png ExpressComingThrough8.png ExpressComingThrough9.png ExpressComingThrough10.png ExpressComingThrough11.png ExpressComingThrough12.png ExpressComingThrough13.png ExpressComingThrough14.png ExpressComingThrough15.png ExpressComingThrough16.png ExpressComingThrough17.png ExpressComingThrough18.png ExpressComingThrough19.png ExpressComingThrough20.png ExpressComingThrough21.png ExpressComingThrough22.png ExpressComingThrough23.png ExpressComingThrough24.png ExpressComingThrough25.png ExpressComingThrough26.png ExpressComingThrough27.png ExpressComingThrough28.png ExpressComingThrough29.png ExpressComingThrough30.png ExpressComingThrough31.png ExpressComingThrough32.png ExpressComingThrough33.png ExpressComingThrough34.png ExpressComingThrough35.png ExpressComingThrough36.png ExpressComingThrough37.png ExpressComingThrough38.png ExpressComingThrough39.png ExpressComingThrough40.png ExpressComingThrough41.png ExpressComingThrough42.png ExpressComingThrough43.png ExpressComingThrough44.png ExpressComingThrough45.png ExpressComingThrough46.png ExpressComingThrough47.png ExpressComingThrough48.png ExpressComingThrough49.png ExpressComingThrough50.png ExpressComingThrough51.png ExpressComingThrough52.png ExpressComingThrough53.png ExpressComingThrough54.png ExpressComingThrough55.png ExpressComingThrough56.png ExpressComingThrough57.png ExpressComingThrough58.png ExpressComingThrough59.png ExpressComingThrough60.png ExpressComingThrough61.png ExpressComingThrough62.png ExpressComingThrough63.png ExpressComingThrough64.png ExpressComingThrough65.png ExpressComingThrough66.png ExpressComingThrough67.png ExpressComingThrough68.png ExpressComingThrough69.png ExpressComingThrough70.png ExpressComingThrough71.png ExpressComingThrough72.png ExpressComingThrough73.png ExpressComingThrough74.png ExpressComingThrough75.png ExpressComingThrough76.png ExpressComingThrough77.png ExpressComingThrough78.png ExpressComingThrough79.png ExpressComingThrough80.png ExpressComingThrough81.png ExpressComingThrough82.png ExpressComingThrough83.png ExpressComingThrough84.png ExpressComingThrough85.png ExpressComingThrough86.png ExpressComingThrough87.png ExpressComingThrough88.png ExpressComingThrough89.png ExpressComingThrough90.png ExpressComingThrough91.png ExpressComingThrough92.png ExpressComingThrough93.png ExpressComingThrough94.png ExpressComingThrough95.png ExpressComingThrough96.png ExpressComingThrough97.png ExpressComingThrough98.png ExpressComingThrough99.png ExpressComingThrough100.png ExpressComingThrough101.png ExpressComingThrough102.png ExpressComingThrough103.png ExpressComingThrough104.png ExpressComingThrough105.jpg ExpressComingThrough106.png ExpressComingThrough107.png ExpressComingThrough108.gif ExpressComingThrough109.png ExpressComingThrough110.png ExpressComingThrough111.png Category:Season 16 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2012 television episodes Category:2010s television episodes Category:Episodes